Total Drama Mushroom Island
by xuro283
Summary: 30 Mario characters compete in a game show for the grand prize 1 million coins!


"Hello, and welcome to this brand new reality show! Thirty contestants will be participating in a competition to earn one million COINS! This reality show will consist of two teams of fifteenth going up against each other in a challenge. The losing team will have to vote a member off and will leave the show. This same cycle will be going on until the merge were than the teams are dismantled and everyone's alone. Than the same cycle will be going on except one person wins the challenge. Than in the finals two competitors will go up against each other until one of them win the coins!" Lakitu explained to the camera.

"We have the thirty contestants coming right now. We'll go back and forth putting them on teams for the order they'll come in!" Boomerang Bro explained.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, here is our first competitor." Lakitu squinted as he tried to see who their first competitor was.

"He is the only dark skinned koopaling, he is known as the fattest koopaling, and he is also known as very talkative. Say hi to Morton!" Fire bro said.

"I am not talkative, well at least I say that. All my stupid brothers say I have a big mouth but I don't think I even have lips, but whatever i'm going to crush the compititon, and take all the money. Also NO SHARING! Not with my stupid siblings, my dad, or-"

"SHUT. IT!" Lakitu stopped him before he went on another one of his rants about his family.

"The next competitor is coming! He is a fat plumber, His girlfriend is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and he saves her from a castle 3 times a week! It's Mario!" Hammer bro said.

"_Four _times a week get that right!" Mario scoffed as he jumped off the boat.

"Well someones in a bad mood." Boomerang bro laughed.

"Yeah that isn't the Mario I know, the Mario I know would yell Yahoo, and it's-a me-a Mario! But considering the fact that you have to save that stupid princess that my dad dreams about marrying a bunch of times, I can see why he's grumpy about having to spend his free time at a dirty summer camp!" Morton ranted.

"Ok Morton, you are on the left and Mario you are on the right these are the teams so far!" Lakitu explained.

* * *

"We'll show four more competitors now! One of them is a really smart koopaling, one of them wears a mask on his face, one of them is crazy, and one of them is the shortest koopaling. Please welcome Ludwig, Shy guy, Iggy, and Lemmy!" Fire bro announce

"This place looks a little… Stupid for my intellectual standards…" Ludwig looked at the island.

"You sound like one of those people that read dictionaries for fun, I recommend you fix you personality or you'll get out pretty quick." Shy guy replied.

"Hmm.. I see your point well executed my little friend.."

**Shy guy**\- Executed? I don't know why, but he creeps me out the only reason why I told him that was so he could stop being so weird.

**Ludwig**\- Hmm he seems pretty smart.. Maybe I can convince him to ally with me along with two other intelligent people…

"ThIs Is gOing To Be GReaT" Iggy said while shaking.

"Don't mind him he didn't take his pills this morning." Lemmy patted him on the back.

"Well, Lemmy and Shy guy are on Mario's team and Iggy and Ludwig are on Morton's team!"

"I'll talk to you after the challenge… good luck rival…" Ludwig walked past Shy guy.

"_I'm honestly not even that smart but there's no way I can turn down an alliance even if he is creepy…" _Shy guy thought.

* * *

"Now we'll introduce 4 more competitors. She's a space princess, he's a wizard and would do ANYTHING for Bowser, he's gassy and surprisingly has a video game franchise, and he can jump higher than his brother, meet Rosalina, Kamek, Wario, and Luigi!" Lakitu announced

"Hello I am proud to be here." Rosalina plainly said, She then saw Luigi. "Luigi what's wrong, you seem awfully frightened…"

"Huh?! Oh I'm just so nervous, anything can happen and I am in really big debt I need the cash!"

"Don't worry he will soon forget the debt you owe him… Wario is pretty forgetful.."

"Hey!" Wario was listening to their conversation. "Just because I forgot about my dads funeral doesn't mean i'm forgetful!

"Wow that's honestly sad." Kamek rolled his eyes.

**Kamek**\- I am only going to focus on Bowser and his kids! If Bowser is an alliance with me it would surely break my heart!

"Kamek and Rosalina you guys are on Morton's team, and Wario and Luigi are on Mario's team." Lakitu pointed them to their teams.

"Yes My bro!" Mario cheered.

* * *

The next boat came in With 6 more competitors.

"Ugh, I'm too tired to explain these next characters. Hammer bro as my favorite you do it." Lakitu fell asleep.

"Ok! I'll do this one quick! There is a Pink dinosaur, a small ghost, an evil witch, A no arm freak, a pixl, and an ordinary… Koopa in this boat!" Hammer bro said.

Birdo scoffed as she looked at the island. "I'm too perfect for this place.."

"Ugh whatever…" Boo looked away.

"KEKEKEKEKEKE! This is going to be fun!" Cackletta 'cackled'.

"Wow this is going to be _so _fun I'm _so_ excited." Goomba said sarcastically.

"Hello, it's nice to see and meet all of you!" Tippy said nicely.

"Wow, here's that nice girl that's also oblivious." Koopa rolled his eyes.

"Hey 'i'm not oblivious, and it's not like I'm pretending to be nice!" Tippy said.

* * *

"Boo, Tippy and Koopa are on Mario's team, and Cackletta, Goomba, and Birdo are on Morton's team." Fire bro announced.

"I'll now announce the last 14 contestants, Fawful! He is on Mario's team!" Hammer Bro said

"Fawful doesn't want to be here I was forced!" Fawful said in third person.

"King Boo is on mortons team as well!"

"Where is my daughter! I have to protect her because she is going to be the next queen!" King Boo ran up to Marios team. "Stupid daughter of mine, I can't have you doing some show now I have to play too!"

"Dad!" Boo tried to hide herself.

* * *

"Next is, Dry Bones, Wendy, Peach and Dimentio!" Hammer Bro announced.

"This place makes me feel at unease" Dry Bones said in uneasiness

"Whatever like i'm going to break a nail and I don't want to! I wanted to get on a boat with my daddy but instead i'm on a boat with a spoiled princess!" Wendy complained.

"S-Spoiled! Who do you think you're talking to!" Peach turned red.

"Honestly princess, You both are spoiled but nonetheless I am very excited to be with you all." Dimentio said.

"I'M NOT SPOILED!" Peach and Wendy both yelled at the jester.

"Calm down ladies i'm just trying to unprevoke the situation." Dimentio calmed them down.

"How nice Dimentio and Dry Bones are on Morton's team and Peach and Wendy are on Mario's team! Next we have, Yoshi, Larry, Roy, and Prince Peasley!"

"Oh yes I am ready to win this game! I'm going to beat all those stupid nerds up and be successful!" Roy yelled.

"I'm just here for the food there's been a shortage of food in my island because of well… me…" Yoshi started to cry.

Larry rolled his eyes. "Bro get it together I'm surprised you're not fat like Wendy."

"What!" Wendy looked over.

"Everyone, calm down, because I am here!" Prince Peasley stood in a heroic pose.

"Who is this joke…" Koopa said to himself.

* * *

"Prince Peasley and Larry are on Mario's team and Roy and Yoshi are on Morton's team! Ok this is the last group of contestants. Finally! Meet Daisy, Bowser, Bowser jr, and Waluigi!" Hammer bro said.

"Who else thought he would get rejected like what smash bros did to him." Wario joked but nobody laughed. "Wow, tough crowd I guess."

"Hey lighten up guys, this could actually be fun!" Daisy enthusiastically walked off the boat.

"Yea- Whoa!" Waluigi tripped and fell off the boat.

"Wow what an idiot." Bowser walked past him. "I'm going to win the million so Peach will leave Mario for me!"

"That will never happen." Peach answered back quickly.

"Yes it will and you know it." Bowser replied quickly.

"Dad, I don't mean to call you stupid, but I don't think she likes you." Bowser Jr stated the obvious.

"Son, you don't know love like me."

* * *

"Bowser and Daisy are on Mortons team and Waluigi and Bowser Junior are on Mario's team! That's the end folks! Phew!" Hammer bro wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Lakitu woke up when he heard 'end' "Ok everyone! Get on your boat since we won't introduce the cabins until next episode."

"Than what was the point of getting on the docks?" Luigi asked.

"So we could can introduce yourselves, duh, how stupid are you?" Goomba rudely said.

"Bro if I wanted to, I can put my feet in your mouth and choke you." Mario grossly reminded him.

"Ok… Next episode the contestants see their cabins and drama fulfills in the cabins! Plus the first challenge and elimination! You all will see this on TOTAL DRAMA MARIO!" Lakitu shouted.

"That was unnecessary…" Boo said.

**That took a while if it felt a little rushed than that would make since considering this chapter shouldn't be that long. **

**30 felt like a reasonable amount to me though, I like those being long though because I can put more creation in these and more character development!**

**I can't put a release date for the next chapter but I'm going for before next week would be a good date.**


End file.
